Infinite Stratos: If Ichika was not an idiot
by Blackshadow999
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Ichika was not so dense and stupid? Maybe if he were a man. This is My story of that, Different Ichika read and review Begins at the start of season one
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Infinite Stratos Characters or anything else in the series. The fictional characters are mine and if they resemble someone else it is a fluke.

Chapter 1

All of My Classmates Are Girls

My name is Ichika Orimura and I am now fifteen and a first year high school student at the IS Academy. This academy is well known and has students from around the world that attend. As for me I am the only guy in the whole entire school all the rest of the students are females. Now as a normal guy my age that should be like being in paradise right, well I soon found out how wrong that idea could be, it was on my first day that I learned the truth of it.

I was in my seat, class had not started yet and I was already sweating. My seat was in the front row, smack dab in the center. If that didn't label me as different the stares that I could feel on me from all the girls certainly did. I felt my left hand opening and closing, a bad habit I had that happened when I was nervous. "This is …" I gulped hard, trying to calm down, but with my throat dry it didn't help, "This is way way harder than I expected" I said quietly. If the girls had lasers instead of eyes I would have been less than ashes well before now.

The teacher walked in at that point and went to the front desk, "Congratulations for making it to this school I'm your first year sub homeroom teacher, Miss Maya Yamada"

I was still cringing from the stares directed at me and the sub homeroom teacher was obviously nervous as well as the slight stammering implied. "Starting today you are all now students of the IS Academy As you know this is a boarding school students are together during and after school hours, so I hope you get along and help each other, making the next three years enjoyable."

That statement alone spelled out much of my problem. First boarding at the school where I'm the one and only guy, now don't me wrong I see a huge plus of having girls around, I'm not gay after all, but in these numbers it is going to get to be more than a little much. Second all the students here are teenagers with raging hormones, with me being the only guy that forces me to be the 'alpha male' whether I wish to be or not. Then multiply that be three years this just says trouble with an extreme capital T.

Miss Yamada continued still in a nervous manner, "Now, … Moving on to self-introductions um, let's go by numerical order on the class roll."

I was trying to get words to come out of my mouth however with no success just gasps. I looked over to my left in hopes that my childhood friend would help me out of this mess mentally saying_, 'Houki'_. Yet Houki Shinonono my said childhood friend gave me the cold shoulder by turning the other way. My mood went from bad to worse because of that, _'Is that how you act towards your childhood friend you haven't seen for six years, maybe she hates me.'_

"Hello, Ichika Orimura."

The sound of Miss Yamada's voice snapped me back to my sense and I responded without thinking, "Uh here" I called.

Miss Yamada was right in front of my desk and leaning over it. Miss Yamada, speaking as the teen of the male sex, left nothing to the imagination, her chest was kind of hard to miss, "I do apologize for being so loud just then, but we started with the A's and now gotten all the way to the O's, so would you mind introducing yourself now pretty please."

"You really don't need to be so apologetic." I replied I got to my feet, "Gah, Ichika Orimura, nice to meet you all."

I instantly felt the stares of the girl intensify on me I looked left and right; all the girls looked like they had some sort of gleam in their eyes. It was felt horrid I couldn't tell if they were going to mug me or kill me or both. I am fairly confident in my appearance, but I felt more nervous than ever. I looked to Houki again, who as before turned away and offered no help. I could not help but inwardly think, _'Oh No, if I don't say something else they're going to think I'm really depressing. Okay Ichika you got this, just play it cool.' _I took a deep breath and gulped again and all the girls paid even closer attention to me, "That's all." *Bam* the girl hit either their desks or the floor, "Was that bad?" I asked without thinks. It was then my brain caught up with me, _'Did I really just say "That's all" then ask if that was bad, that was so stupid. Good going Ichika you just proved to all the girls in your class that you are the biggest world class idiot that has ever lived.'_

The next thing I knew a fist made contact with my head and it was painful. I put my arms over my head an unfortunate reflex I had developed due to my older sister hitting me a lot or as she put it 'knocking some sense into me' though her action always seem to have the opposite effect. I look up to see who had hit me only to see the previously mentioned older sibling above me and all I can get out of my mouth was, "Gah, SIS".

That earned me another painful punch to the head and this one was harder than the first one. I could only hold my head in a vain attempt to stop my brain from what felt like someone playing racket ball with my brain. "You will call me Miss Orimura at school" was Chifuyu reply to me.

"Oh you're back, does that mean that the meeting is over already," Asked Miss Yamada.

"That's right Miss Yamada, I'm sorry about having to make you welcome my class for me."

I just stared at Chifuyu while I got to thinking, _'What is Chifuyu doing here anyway, my real older sister who only comes home once or twice a month and no one has any idea what she does for a living.'_

Chifuyu spun to face the class, "Alright class, I'm your homeroom teacher Miss Chifuyu Orimura, it's my job to train you well enough to stand on your feet in one year."

The girls in the class, which was pretty much almost all excluding me, Houki and one other girl who had long blonde hair with curls at the ends and blue eyes, screamed in I would guess excitement. That being because they didn't know what Chifuyu could be like if you got her mad. All I could say on that from one personal experience was if you were the one who caused Chifuyu to be mad hell would be a tropical paradise vacation in comparison.

"Oh its lady Chifuyu, that's really lady Chifuyu" said one girl.

"The one who inspired me to come to this school from Kita Kyushu! I'd die for you!" said another.

Chifuyu just sighed, "It's amazing how many nut jobs come to this school every year. Do they put all the loonies in my class on purpose?"

The girls on hearing this just screamed some more.

"Lady Chifuyu, scold us more! Cuss us out!"

"Train us so we don't misbehave."

I shook my head, _'these girl don't know what kind of a person they are idolizing, not to say Chifuyu is not nice but, when she snap (Shiver).'_ Then I thought about my current predicament and then it hit me and sunk in, "My Big sister is my homeroom teacher!"

Chifuyu turned to face me, flexing her hand together a very bad sign which caused me to flinch, "So have the instruction regarding addressing your instructor not taken yet?"

I began to sweat again at this, "Well, Chifuyu I was just … "

I didn't finish as Chifuyu forced my head down to my desk, _'__OWWW__'_ I couldn't help, but mental scream.

"That's Miss Orimura right?" said Chifuyu in the threatening tone she used when she was getting a point across.

I did what I always did when she used that tone, "Yes, Miss Orimura …" I grunted out, _'I just agreed with her so she would leave me be.'_

The girls gasped at that, "What? You mean that Orimura is lady Chifuyu's younger brother?" asked one.

"I wonder if that has something to do with the fact that he is the only male in the world who can control an IS." said another.

"That's enough." called Chifuyu her way of getting order.

Everyone went quiet at that, "Your syllabus for the next six months begins with memorizing all data concerning the IS. After that practical training, where you'll have two weeks to master the basic maneuvers. So, have you got that? Even if you don't say yes ma'am."

The girls answer her of course by saying, "Yes Ma'am."

I let out a sigh, _'My sister, Chifuyu Orimura, was in the first generation of IS pilots who represented Japan. Then out of the blue she retired and just disappeared, and now she has become a teacher? I feel so stupid for ever worrying about her.'_

Miss Yamada then went on and stared the lesson, "Now as I'm sure you all of you are aware IS actually stands for Infinite Stratos. It's a multi-form suit originally developed in Japan. When it was first conceived ten years ago it was originally designed to be used in outer space. However, those ideas are currently on hold. Due to the Alaska Treaty the IS is also prohibited from being used by the military. Therefore it's used solely for competitions and sporting events, and our IS Academy is the only educational institution in the world established with the objective of training IS pilots. Students from all around the world come to this school where young people from a multitude of different countries get to live, work and study side by side everyday as they hone and perfect their piloting skills. So, starting today let's all study hard over the next three years."

"Yes Ma'am."

'_She didn't mention that only females can operate an IS, except for one male in the whole world who is able to do it, that's me and I have no idea why.' _I mental added to myself, _'Is this some kind of punishment for something.'_

**A/N**

That is it for this part I hope you like this it is an idea that came to me as I watched Infinite Stratos and I think it is funny in a different way. My take on what if Ichika was not a dense idiot. Review please and constructive criticisms please.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**A/N**

**First I am Sorry this took so long I was busy with my revisions on "The White Dragon" story that this took longer to finish than I thought it would. I don't own any of the Infinite Stratos stuff and so it is not mine to claim credit for. I just like to muse about this stuff. I hope you like this enjoy. **

Infinite Stratos Chapter 1.2

Finally class had ended for the time being. My mood had not improved much, in fact it was worse than before. There are so many girls here. I feel like I'll get dragged off not come back. _'I don't know how much of this treatment I can take.' _The girls had been talking about me everywhere.

"Look that's him he is the only guy in the world that can use an IS."

I see in my peripheral vision that there are girls plastered to the glass wall in the hallway staring at me. I get that it is unheard of a guy IS pilot, but come on. Cut me some slack here. _'Do I have to be the subject of everyone's discussion?'_

"I heard that he operated an IS during his entrance exam."

I sat in my set trying to ignore what the girls were saying. Not an easy tack let me tell you. I understand that girls talk about everything. _'Do the girls have to talk about me when I am in the room, as if I am not here?'_

"Yeah it was big international news."

'_Yeah don't remind me.' _Having been on news was horrible. Reporters and journalist showing up day and night to ask questions I hadn't a clue how to answer. I swear I was ready to get a restraining order for one or two of them. _'I think I know how Houki feels a little now when Tabane brought out the IS.'_

"So he did come to this school after all?"

"You should go talk to him."

No thanks at the moment. This is just so overwhelming.

"Maybe I should."

"Wait a minute! Are you trying to get ahead of us?"

This is getting ridiculous. Not only am I the subject of gossip which I detest gossip. But now things are heading in an uncomfortable direction. I mean come on we are only teenagers we should not head that direction just yet. _'Someone, please PLEASE save me from this situation.'_

I hear footsteps approaching. I look up to see Houki in front of my desk.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

I felt a twitch in my face. Now she wants to talk? Why couldn't she have helped me earlier? Well better late than never I guess.

We headed to the roof in the hope to have some private conversation without a gaggle of girls listening in. Houki was leaning on the rail where I was standing behind her. There was an awkward silence in the air. I decided to break it first, "So, what's up?"

"Ummm."

I waited hoping that was not the only thing I got as a reply. I took a couple of steps to the rail hoping still she would say more. After all it had been around six years since I had hear her voice or talk to her at all. Yet nothing is what I got. I guess I would have to get this conversation going then. I actually was fairly great when it came to talking to girls on a one on one or small group basis. I wasn't Mr. Popularity or anything, but I wasn't on the other end of the spectrum if you know what I mean. _'I guess I should start by talking about her, maybe helping her loosen the tension. Followed by a compliment.'_

"Well it's been six years now. So is there something that you wanted to say?"

She looked at me with, … was the shyness! No way Houki shy. If this is permanent change it is going to take some major adjusting to. She sighed and looked away from me. _'This is just getting more awkward by the second.'_

I sighed at this. The silence was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Maybe it would be good if I went with that compliment now.

"Oh that's right."

"Uh, what's right?"

I turned and smiled at her. "I heard about you winning the national kendo competition last year. Way to go."

She finally faced me, a look of surprise on her face.

"What? How did you find out about that?"

Really, you think your friend would not try to keep track with what goes on in your life? I think I deserve a little more credit that I made sure I knew Houki was okay.

"What do you mean it was in the newspaper?"

I can read. I need stuff to do you know. I am not just good for housework. I used what I could to find out what you were doing. I am not a stalker. I just worry since I haven't seen her face to face for a while.

"…And why were you looking at that newspaper?"

"Actually…"

Same Houki, thank goodness you haven't changed. She always wanted to know how people found out thing. Almost like it was her duty to know how. I smiled,

"You know it has been ages, but even after six years I recognized you right away Houki."

You may have grown a good deal, but there are some things that have not changed. There are things that have changed admittedly. She is taller, thought she still looks really fit. That means she still must practice kendo frequently. Then there was her boo… I mean chest that has gotten more noticeable. They're hard to miss, I mean she has to have at least a C more like D … What am I thinking? Bad Ichika you should not have such thoughts about your friend.

"You still have the same hair style."

There that is better, focus on something else. Not on the areas that you shouldn't right now.

"Yeah, you don't forget a single thing, do you?"

There are certain things I try to forget. You on the whole that is not going to happen.

"How can I forget about you? You're my childhood friend."

Houki looked at me as if she wants to say more to me. I looked expectantly back at her, but she turned away.

The wind blew making her hair sway. For some reason that sent my heart fluttering. Man, Houki has gotten really pretty since last I saw her. The bell rang then for class. Whoa I need to get my mind out of the clouds.

"Well I guess we should head back now."

I started towards the door.

"Yeah I guess we should."

===scene change===

"Okay does anyone have any question so far?"

'_Does anyone have questions? I don't know what the hell she is talking about?" _Having a sister that is a world famous IS pilot is not what most people think it is. I mean my sister is rarely home and when she is it is for days or less. She never talks about what she does. So how would I know any of this? I wasn't expecting to go to school for this. So I didn't study any information on IS stuff.

'_This active whatever and that wide-area contraption… What does that even mean? Don't tell me I have to memorize all this stuff!'_

This was stupid. But … it is not like I can say that out loud with Chifuyu in the room. She would beat the living daylights out of me if I did. I like my face the way it is right now. It is not like I am afraid of my sister it is just I really don't want he to do anything to me (shiver). Chifuyu would not kill me … intentionally, but you would be surprised what you can live through.

"Do you have any questions Orimura?"

I was brought out of thinking about my woes by that. I looked up to see Miss Yamada. There was just no way around it. I would have to risk Chifuyu's wrath. It is I suppose better to have this happen now rather than later. God help me, to have everything where it is supposed to be after this. I blanched at her question.

"Well uh …"

What do I say to her? Should I really say I don't get any of this? But what else can I say in this situation? I am so doomed. This was going to be painful no doubt. This is not going to end well for me.

"Well if you do have any question just ask me okay, I am your teacher after all."

'_Teacher I very much doubt you can help me.' _It is not like I am dumb. I have gotten good grades in school before this. It is just the work I had to put in was huge. It takes a great deal of effort for me to memorize things. Understanding is a different matter entirely and a different matter. I am more a hands on type of learner. I raised my hand

"Miss Yamada …"

Well here goes nothing.

"Yes, don't be shy?"

I gulp in preparation of what I am about to get into.

"I don't understand any of it."

There I said it. Chifuyu take it easy on me for this.

"What, not any of it? Is there anyone else here that doesn't understand what we've covered so far?"

The room was as silent as the grave. One that could very possible be mine in the non-too distant future. That depended on how Chifuyu would react to what I had said. I looked over to her. She started walking towards me, not a good sign at the moment.

"Orimura, did you read the reference manual before school started?"

'_Reference manual? Wait don't tell me it was that …' _Oh dear this was not good. I think Chifuyu meant the thick book I threw out. I was cleaning and well … let's just say this was bad and leave it at that.

"Um are you talking about that big one?"

"That's right. Didn't it say 'required reading'?"

Oh yeah I guess I might had that on the front of it. However, I didn't know what it was for and it was really thick. So I didn't think I'd need it. An honest mistake right, anyone could have done the same thing? I hope Chifuyu sees it that way.

"Yeah, but I accidentally threw it away."

Whack!

Oh that one hurt. What did she have in the book folder thing? Steel sheets. _'Dude all she needs is some type of blunt object or a whip in her hands and …' _I shouldn't think about that. It is never a good thing to give your sister ideas to work with that she will very likely use on you.

"I'll get you a new copy then and I expect you to have the whole thing memorize it within a week."

Hold it, did she say a week? That is not possible. She really can't expect me to have all of this memorized in a week can she? Chifuyu knows how bad I am at memorizing stuff I am. She had to help me in middle school at times.

"What? That big book within a week?"

Chifuyu just look back at me with an all too familiar gleam in her eye.

"What did I say?"

Oh crap, The Glare. She really does expect me to memorize it all in a week. But I can't. However, I … I can't go against The Glare, it the worst. I still remember the first time I went against it. I still have nightmares about it. I guess I could go without sleep and other things. Ah man this is why I hate The Glare. It is more effective than a punishment. Of course the punishment if I go against it is … (AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!). No can't think about it. Happy thoughts. Okay she wins.

"Yes … Ma'am."

Just agree and get it over with. That is the best motto at this time.

"Well then let's continue with class. Please turn to page 12 in your textbooks."

This made it official my life really sucks!

===scene change===

Man my day was just royally turning into a crapshoot. I had to memorize that thick book in a week. If I didn't I would have to face Chifuyu and I did not want to do that period. I sat in my set fiddling with my pencil. Can my day possible get any worse? I just grumbled to myself.

"May I have a moment?"

I looked over to who had just spoken to me. I was the blond in my class. Her hairstyle was unlike any other that I had seen. Long and weird curls like springs at the ends. Her bust was impossible to miss. I was starting to wonder how some girls had such huge br …. Assets where others did not? She also seemed to have a bit of an accent too. A foreigner then maybe?

"Huh?"

The look on her face did not bode well for me. All that came to mind was,_ 'Speak of the devil, to answer my previous question anyway.' _Yes my life can get worse and is about to be proved forthwith.

"What sort of a response it that? You should be honored that I bothered speaking to you in the first place. Don't you think you should behave in appropriate manner?"

I felt my right eyebrow rise at this. Excuse me, what was this girl talking about. Is she some type of royalty or something? I have a bad feeling about this conversation. Maybe it was my time around Chifuyu, but I had always had problems with girls who assert authority over me like it is there right as a girl. In other words those how imply that they are superior to all others. Well might as well begin by getting her name then.

"Look I'm sorry, but I don't even know who you are okay?"

"You don't know who I am? I'm Cecilia Alcott, England's representative contender. The one who scored highest on the …"

This girl likes to hear herself talk didn't she? How does the phrase go, "Toot their own horn" at least I think that is how it goes. Well with men not being able to pilot ISs then I suppose some women might start to have a streak of pride so to speak. Her being from England explains the accent. Representative Contender? I think Chifuyu has mention that a couple times.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I have a question."

I might as well see if she knows what it is. I am a gentleman so I should let her show off her knowledge.

"Well, it is the responsibility of nobles to answer queries from the lower classes. Do go ahead."

Hm she doesn't look down much does she? Good golly this girl wouldn't know humility if it slapped her in the face. Forget the might from before, she totally has a streak of pride. It has to be miles long at that. From the way she acted to the way she talked, felt like she was flaunting that she was better.

"You're a representative contender, got it. What 's that mean?"

I had a pretty good idea of what it was I just want to be sure. That is simple enough right. However all the girls in the room seem to fall over at my question.

"This is unbelievable. I can only hope that every Japanese man is this utterly devoid of knowledge. I mean it's nothing more than common sense, honestly."

Okay this girl is getting on my nerves badly. Insulting me is one thing, but insulting men of my country is crossing the line. However, I am a gentleman so I will ignore that comment.

"Are you going to tell me what it is or don't you know either?"

I think I am going to regret asking her soon enough.

"They are the chosen elite, selected by their countries to represent them as IS pilots. Surely you should be able to deduce that from the name alone."

Well duh I kind of guessed that part of it. Does the title of elite also give you authority to insult people at your leisure? Or is that just who you are Miss Alcott? I guess I should humor her at the moment.

"Oh, when you put it that way it makes sense."

"That's right, I am one of the elite. It is a true miracle and your good fortune to get to be in the same homeroom with someone like me. Oh what an incredibly lucky boy you are. Did that get through that thick skull of yours, hm?"

(Sigh) Stroke your own ego much? This is just irking me in every way. Man, I think it is pronounced my tragedy and misfortune to be in the same Homeroom as you. I hope that not all girls are like this. They didn't seem this authoritative before. What happened to them for it to come to this? I guess I should be nice and play along then.

"I got it, I guess I'm lucky."

Just get her to go away. This is outright annoying. It is no longer worth getting the conformation of the information I wanted any more.

"Wait are you making fun of me now?"

Oops. Maybe I poured the sarcasm a little thick on that. I need to recover from this.

"Hey you're the one who just said how lucky I was."

"First of all, I'd like to know how you managed to enter this school with no knowledge about anything? I heard that you're the only male who can control an IS, but you've been such a terrible disappointment!"

That is coming very close to the line. Hell that was toeing the line really. They judge me at the same standard as the rest? No I would say a higher one than that. That is not fair.

"Yeah well, expecting anything from me sounds like a bad idea."

It was true. I was not one to stick out much. Nor did I want to. Chifuyu took that spotlight. I was fine that it was Chifuyu's.

"In any case, since I'm so remarkable, I can still find it in my heart to be considerate towards people such as yourself. So, it you do have questions, I wouldn't mind answering them for you if you were to plead with tears in your eyes. After all did defeat an instructor during the entrance exam, which means I am an elite among the elites."

Hm, you have a heart? I don't know about that about you it really doesn't show at the moment. I am surprised you know what compassion is by the way you talk. Really with tears, I would not do that to anyone, but Chifuyu period.

Wait did she say she defeated an instructor?

"Um I defeated an instructor too"

Well so did I, and you don't see me boasting about it. Have some humility why don't you.

"What?!"

Well now that I think about it, I was a simple evasion for me. Moreover it was that felt sorry that my movement had caused her to crash. It was before I had even heard that IS did a good job of protecting the pilot.

"Maybe it wasn't defeat. But the instructor changed at me, I dodged, she smashed into the wall and kaboom."

I guess the instructor was not expecting me to dodge so quickly. I said I was sorry to her afterwards.

"But … but I heard that I was the only one?"

I gave a wound to your pride? Just get over it please. You're not the best pilot in the world. That is Chifuyu hands down.

"They might have meant you were the only female."

"Wait, are you telling me that you also defeated the instructor?"

Why was she so in my face about this? Was it really a big deal that I defeated an instructor?

"Hey now just calm down okay."

Calm her down. I really don't need a girl blowing up in my face right now.

"Calm, how can I be calm with this kind of insult?"

How is me defeating an instructor an insult to you? Even the instructor commented that I had done well afterward. What is with this girl?

"We will be continuing this conversation later. Do you understand?"

Oh boy, that sounds like it will be great fun. Yes indeed my life was officially sucking because of girls. Go figure.

===scene change===

Finally the school day was over. I don't think I have had more nerve wreaking day since I had been kidnaped a few years ago. Now the only thing I had to do to get some peace was to find my room. Also I really needed to get away from the gaggle of girls that was following me. I looked back to see at least eleven girls following me to the dorms.

"If things are like this on the first day I'm worried about the future."

I looked at the paper I had been handed by one of the teachers earlier that had the number of the room I would be using for the year. After going down a few hallways I came to a stop at my intended destination. At last I found my room, number 1025.

"This must be it."

I found the room unlocked so I went in and shut the door behind me. I sighed in relief, _'At last no girls trying to throw themselves at me. No sister banging my head. Peace, I have found you at last.'_

I started looking around the room.

"Whoa."

The room was not small. Of course there were the two beds on the left, one for me and the other for my roommate. A large desk with two seats was against the right wall. I saw that on the far side there was a glass door that I think led out to a balcony. All in all a very nice room. Now that I think about it I had yet to see my roommate. That said roommate now that I thought harder would also be female, since I am the only male here. I hear a squeak of a handle from behind me in the room I assume it the bathroom.

"Is someone out there?"

'_Oh no that must be the said roommate.' _Since the voice was coming from the bathroom I had to guess, she would not have many clothes on at the moment. This was bad and getting worse by the second. I could feel the hormones stirring.

"Girl."

She was getting closer. What do I say to her? Sorry this is now my room. No she won't buy that. CRAP.

"Oh hey you must be my roommate. I look forward to having your company this year. Sorry I'm meeting you like this, but I just got out of the shower."

I was panicking to say the least. I was not mentally prepared for this. … Hold on that voice sounds rather familiar to … Oh crap don't tell me it's who I think it is. (GASP)

"My name is Houki Shinonono."

I am so dead. Houki is going to murder me right here. I gulp, taking what could be the last breath I get.

"I..I..Ichika?"

Why out of all people does my roommate end out being Houki?

"Ah-Huh?"

I just stood frozen on the spot. My mind was still processing what was going on.

"Don't look!"

I swiftly turned around. At that time my mind caught up. I started to feel the hormones pumping.

"AHHH sorry!"

This was going badly. I have got to calm Houki down as well as myself. That is a very tall order when she has just a towel on and that was not helping the hormones go down, that was just making them pump faster. Then there was Houki in the process of getting mad.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

Where do I start? I mean I had no idea who had arranged this, but it was not funny for either of us at the moment.

"Well this happens to be my room and … (!) HANG ON THAT MEANS YOU AND I ARE SHARING THE SAME ROOM!"

Oh boy, this was bad and not getting any better. Suddenly I saw Houki rush by me for her bag that had a Bokuto and a Shinai practice swords. She grabbed the Bokuto (the more solid of the two swords. It was pretty much a solid piece of wood meant for striking) with the obvious intent to either stab me or hit me. As I had no desire for either point or blunt strikes, I ran away. I got out of the door and quickly shut it behind me to keep her from following me. I was breathing hard from the all the blood pumping in me and from running.

"Close call."

Then the Bokuto that Houki had burst through a hole next to my head. _'Okay not close call. Give me a break I have done nothing to deserve this crap.' _The point of the Bokuto withdrew and then came through the door where my left shoulder blade was. Thankfully I had long ago learned how to dodge at a moment's notice. It was mostly thanks to some of the things Chifuyu would do. All I can say is Dang she can be a sadist at times. The next stab was aimed at the right side of my waist, which I dodged. The following strike was at the left side of my waist. I barely managed to avoid that one. Then came the finally two strikes my pelvis that I was not able to avoid and I was knocked to the ground. I got up and faced the door, I was mad. Granted I should have knocked beforehand, but that was not enough to justify what Houki was doing.

"Are you honestly trying to kill me? I would have been dead if I hadn't dodged that one."

It was the many female gasps that brought my back to reality. I looked to both sides, I was surrounded by girls and they were scantily dressed I might add.

"Look that's Orimura."

Oh crap this was worse than what Houki was just doing to me. My hormones were having a field day and running amuck.

"Hey, this is his room …"

Some of these girls were showing their cleavage … AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. I need to get out of here quick. If I stay much longer, I very much doubt I can keep my hormones in check as I barely am now.

"… That's a good thing to know isn't it girls?"

NO NO NO NO! I must escape before I lose control over myself. I can't lose to my hormones now! There was only one option. Beg for forgiveness for a situation that was not my fault to begin with.

"AAAAHHHH, Houki … Miss Houki please let me in right now. This is going to be bad. I mean I apologize! So please let me in, PLEASE I'm begging you!"

The Bokuto withdrew and the door opened Thank Goodness. Houki stood there is here wearing a hakama (The outfit that is normally worn under the armor in kendo). She was not looking happy, but at least she didn't look any madder than before.

"All right then."

This is a hopeful sign.

"Okay."

Once I got in the room I shut the door and sighed. That had been way too close. My hormones were on the decline at the moment. I was hoping to keep them that way for a while. I turned and walked into the room. I saw Houki tying her hair into its customary style. She was also sitting on the bed in the corner next to the window.

"Actually I wanted to have the bed in that corner."

I notice that her bag with her kendo equipment is still rather close. So she could reach it anytime she wanted. That was worrying prospect.

"So, now it turns out you're my roommate."

Well, how do you think I feel about this? I didn't have any more choice in the matter than you did.

"It looks that way."

Her tone was not very encouraging to me.

"Just what are you up to?"

What does she mean?

"Huh?"

She can't be serious. Does she really see me like that?

"I asked you what are you up to? Don't you know mixing genders passed age seven is just wrong."

Wow, she is just as stubborn as I remember. It is not like I am exactly a fan of this arrangement either. Although I can't say I mind it too much, since it is with Houki … What am I thinking?

"Sounds like pretty old fashion thinking to me, but actually I suppose there could be a few issues with it. You know a fifteen year old guy and girl living togeth… I mean, sharing the same room."

I had to admit her point was not without merit. I may not mind it, but there would be just a lot of uncomfortable situations I would rather not deal with.

"You .. you .. you.."

"Huh?"

What is her issue now? What has she not brought up now?

"You requested this room didn't you? You asked them to put us in here together."

WHAT? She cannot be serious. Does she really see me as a pervert or something? I am not a pervert. I am a gentleman. How can she think that?

"You're kidding me?"

As fast as lightning or so it seemed, Houki grabbed her Bokuto and was trying to slice me in half. Luckily I had long ago mastered the sword catching technique and I employed it with haste. I caught her Bokuto three inches from my face. My eyes were wide with shook. I could not believe Houki was reacting like this.

"Okay .. this is scary."

I have to say Houki is stronger than she looks. I was having a hard time holing the Bokuto, keeping it from hitting my face.

"Kidding am I? I'll show you kidding. I get it. I get it."

Oh dear this was getting to be more than a misunderstanding. I was not going to calm her down at this rate. I had to come up with a better plan.

"..Scary face, really .. scary face."

It was then I heard the door to our room open.

"Shinonono is so bold."

Girls, now is not the time for that.

"Quit wiggling it's hard to see."

GIRLS! That is not helping! It was then Houki seemed to notice the girls watching and stopped trying to hit my face.

"Shoot it's over already."

"Just when it was starting to get good."

Houki closed the door at that point. I was just glad I was okay for the moment.

"Ichika!"

Oh man what now girl? What else can I have done?

"Huh? What now?"

I was scared to ask, but might as well.

"As long as we're sharing the same room, I think that .. You and I are going to need to establish some ground rules."

Ground rule, this is going to be interesting in many way I would guess. Well at least if they are fair rules then I don't have a problem with it.

"First regarding shower usage hours. I'll use it between 7 and 8 pm and you can use it from 8 to 9."

Huh? But that is kind of harsh. Besides you have club activities and I don't. So I get back earlier than you do. Now that I think about it don't club faculties have showers there?

"But I want to use it earlier than that."

It is only fair since I get back first.

"Are you asking me not to shower after my club activities?"

No, I am asking you to shower when you get back after those said activities. I am here before you so why shouldn't I get to use them at that time.

"You mean activities like kendo? I thought that they had showers in the club facility for that."

So why are you so against using the cube showers? That is what they are there for Houki.

"I really don't feel relaxed unless I shower in my own room."

Is that so, I think that is crap, but as I am a gentleman I will not say that out loud. However let's not forget the other important reason for the bathroom then.

"..And I like to use the toilet in my own place rather than use the ones at school. … Hold on, there are no toilets in the rooms here are there?"

Crap I totally spaced that there are no toilets in the rooms. What do I do now?

"That's right, they only have restrooms at the end of each hallway."

That does not really help me. Well I guess if worse comes to worst then.

"You think someone would have remembered this place is all girls. But worse case scenario ..."

Houki jabbed me in my cheek with her Bokuto at that moment, which hurt. I knew it was coming but was it really necessary.

"I see you become quite a pervert during the years I haven't seen you. I'm very disappointed."

She really does see me as a pervert. Gosh Darn it I will have to change that view quick. But why does she think I am a pervert? Is it just about the bathroom thing?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I think it is a valid question. I wanted to know what it was particularly she saw that made me in her eyes a pervert.

"You want to go in the girls' restroom. What else would you call that besides perverted? AHH I should punish you right now."

What else would you call it? How about to relieve yourself, or answer nature's call. … Hold on that didn't sound quite right. However this time I will not just let her hit me. I will fight back.

"Oh no you don't."

I went to her bag and grabbed the shinai (This sword is also used in kendo. The shinai is made of four slats that are tied together in six different places on the shinai. It is normally made of carbon fiber or something similar like bamboo) and came to fighting stance. It was then I saw there was something on the end of the shinai.

"Huh, what the hell is this?"

Is this her (!).

"Give it back!"

Yes it most certainly is her bra. Oh boy hers are bigger than I thought.

"Hey wait a second."

IT was not my fault that her bra had hooked onto the shinai.

"Hands off you pervert."

I folded my arms in acceptance.

"It would seem that you wear a bra now, huh?"

I got my face smacked for that comment and hard to say the least. I collapsed to the floor after getting hit.

**A/N**

**I will do one more for episode 1. You can note that I have done research on kendo to get the facts right. If I messed up you can say so, but please give me the right information as well so I can correct myself. However this is where I stop following the dialog as strictly as I have the next part will not be like that. I have plans the take a tangent of its own so we shall see how things go.**


End file.
